


Work of Art

by Athra (getaway_machine)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Burn - A Yuri!!! on Ice Shibari Zine, Shibari, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getaway_machine/pseuds/Athra
Summary: Victor admires the work of art that is his beautiful husband.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105
Collections: Rope Burn - A Yuri!!! on Ice Shibari Zine





	Work of Art

“Shhh,” Victor whispered, stroking his hand slowly down the ropes lining Yuuri’s back. He had been working for a long time on the intricate details and knots. Yuuri had been so good, so still and relaxed and patient, but he was beginning to become restless. Victor intended to take as much time as he needed, though, his hands gently running over Yuuri’s body as he criss-crossed the ropes and tugged them into place, testing the bonds covering Yuuri's back and arms carefully. “I’m so proud of you, my Yuuri. I’m almost done.”

Yuuri was a vision against their stark white sheets: laying on his stomach with his face turned to the side, resting on their pillows, and a blindfold covering his eyes. Victor had purchased rope a deep shade of blue the week before, and they finally found themselves with the time for Victor to indulge. Turning Yuuri into an even greater work of art than usual took dedication and patience, but Victor was ready to rise to the task.

The harness he’d recreated on Yuuri was fairly simple in the front. It came over the back of his shoulders into a beautiful, thick braid that gathered wide between his shoulder blades and trickled down and out to catch Yuuri’s arms in a pattern that mimicked a corset. The ropes wound out from the braid to wrap around and knot his arms, before running back to the middle again, securing along the center of his back. At the level of his forearms, the corset pattern ended, and a single strand of rope stretched down and caught his wrists, wrapping around and around them, binding them tightly together. Victor finished the last knot and sat back in satisfaction.

“Beautiful,” Victor murmured, carefully tugging on the ropes to ensure nothing was too tight. He caught the edge of a smile on Yuuri’s lips at the compliment and leaned over to kiss him softly, just at the top of the ropes between his shoulders. “So beautiful,” he repeated. “So perfect for me.”

Victor slid off the bed, standing and looking down at his work appreciatively for a moment. “How’re you feeling?” he asked as he pulled out his phone, zooming in close on the intricate braid he’d created at the base of Yuuri’s neck and snapping a few preliminary photos.

Yuuri was quiet, assessing. “Good,” he answered finally. He turned his head to the side where Victor’s voice had come from, a cheeky grin on his lips. “Sleepy.”

Victor laughed indulgently. “It shouldn’t have been _that_ relaxing.” Yuuri just hummed in response. Victor snapped a few more photos before setting his phone on the edge of the bed, within easy reach.

“Maybe it’s time to wake you up then.” Victor gripped the large knot in the center of Yuuri’s back, pulling him carefully upwards and helping him settle onto his knees on the bed. He kept a firm grasp on the knot, holding Yuuri where he wanted him. His hand trailed lightly over the length of Yuuri, feeling his cock twitch a little under his fingers, and continued lazily down to cup his balls. Victor smirked, pleased with the reactions he was generating already. They were just getting started. “You don’t feel that tired, my Yuuri.”

There was a flush across Yuuri’s cheeks, but he didn’t reply. Victor lightly slapped the inside of his thigh, grinning at Yuuri’s surprised hiss. “Perhaps you need me to wake you up, hm?”

Yuuri squirmed but remained silent, and Victor laughed again. Yuuri’s breath left him in a _whoosh_ as Victor released his hold on the knot, tipping Yuuri gently forward against the pillows. Victor said nothing as he stood from the bed; if Yuuri wanted to play that way, Victor could play too.

Besides, Yuuri was blindfolded. Victor could punish his bratty behavior by supposedly ignoring him in return, while taking as many photos as he desired. Yuuri did look gorgeous, bound and helpless in the low light of their room.

Yuuri didn’t last very long, exactly as Victor expected. “Vitya,” he complained, after only a minute had passed. “Where did you _go_?”

Victor couldn’t help the smile, but he kept his composure. He did reach out and begin undoing his tie. Yuuri loved it when Victor tied him up and fucked him while wearing his suit, but he wanted to be slightly more comfortable. As Yuuri continued to whine for him, he slipped the jacket off and rolled up his sleeves, only kneeling on the bed after that was done. Yuuri’s whines immediately halted.

“Did you want something after all, my Yuuri? I thought you wanted to rest.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri’s voice was impatient, scolding. It only made Victor smile more. “Don’t tease me so much.”

Now Victor couldn’t help but laugh. “Darling, don’t you know teasing you is one of my favorite things to do?”

Yuuri huffed, squirming; though with the way he was trussed up, there wasn’t much he could do. Or so Victor thought. With a wave of determination and confidence, Yuuri stretched his fingers down to pull at his cheeks, revealing the glittering base of the plug that Victor had worked into him before starting on the ropes. “Wouldn’t you rather be _doing me_?”

“_Fuck_,” Victor breathed out. What a little _tease_. After snapping one last photo—because he needed that view immortalized forever—Victor tossed his phone to the side and swatted Yuuri’s hands away, leaning down to breathe in his ear. “Are you sure you can handle me, darling?”

Yuuri just moaned, lifting his hips and pressing himself against Victor’s clothed cock, seeking it out. “Please, Vitya, I’ve been _waiting_…”

Victor’s fingers wrapped around Yuuri’s hips, and he shoved him firmly back into the bed as he sat up. Yuuri looked halfway to wrecked already, and Victor had barely touched him. He loved this part. Teasing Yuuri until he was writhing and desperate—but it was a double-edged sword, leaving him desperate as well.

Still, he had to maintain _some_ measure of control; with that in mind, he brought his hand down with a firm _smack_ against Yuuri’s ass, causing him to cry out in surprise.

“Waiting for what?” Victor asked, back in charge and teasing once more. “For this?” he asked, with another slap against Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri moaned and rubbed against the sheets. Victor allowed it, spanking Yuuri until he was tense and straining against the ropes that held him bound and helpless. Finally, when Yuuri was practically rutting against the sheets, Victor relented—on the spanking, at least. He shifted off of Yuuri’s delectable thighs, and dragged his hips into the air.

With his arms bound so securely, there was nothing to keep his face from pressing into the pillows as his back arched, his ass presented so prettily to Victor’s eyes. “Gorgeous,” Victor murmured, eyes raking across Yuuri’s back, drinking in the image he made, writhing on the sheets and desperate for Victor’s cock. The straining showed off the intricate corset holding his arms together and Victor leaned down to kiss Yuuri’s wrists, just above where the ropes stopped. Yuuri gave a wordless cry as Victor gently squeezed his hips—a warning to stay put—before pulling away once more.

Neither of them said a word as Victor grabbed his phone, snapping photos of the redness of Yuuri’s skin, contrasting against the dark blue ropes. He angled the phone to catch a photo of Yuuri’s ass as well: so tempting, and a perfect compliment to the art of the ropes that were still barely visible in the angle of the shot. He wanted to take more, to fill his phone with nothing but _Yuuri_, but Yuuri’s breaths were coming fast and shallow. Victor could _hear_ how on the edge, how desperate he was. “Don’t worry,” he murmured, setting the phone to the side again and leaning down to press a soft, almost reverent kiss against one of Yuuri’s cheeks. “I have you.”

Yuuri stilled at the soothing touch and Victor smiled against him, running his hands across those powerful thighs before reaching up to expose the base of the plug once more. He teased Yuuri with it, tugging it against Yuuri’s rim until Yuuri was whimpering, muttering “please, _please_…” The desperate, begging mess that Yuuri was reduced to felt better than every medal in Victor’s case, the best prize he had ever won.

He pulled the plug free and replaced it with his tongue, pressing deep into Yuuri with his first lick and sucking hard against his rim. Yuuri practically screamed, arching hard against the bed. Victor smiled wickedly against him as he ate him out, almost feverishly, fucking Yuuri with his tongue the way he wanted to be fucking into him with his cock. Victor was hard and straining against his trousers, but he was determined to make Yuuri fall apart.

Reaching around with one hand, Victor palmed along Yuuri’s cock, dipping his head briefly away from Yuuri’s hole to lick down his perineum and suck gently at his balls. He continued his exploration, alternating his focus before bringing his other hand up to press his fingers into Yuuri alongside his tongue. Yuuri’s thighs were quaking as he moaned, crying out against the insistent press of Victor, touching every private part of Yuuri he could reach. Victor could happily spend the rest of his life eating Yuuri out.

Victor gave a little nip to Yuuri’s rim, and Yuuri practically _mewled_ for him, arching his back and straining to the maximum allowance of his bonds. His hands, tied at the small of his back, grabbed at Victor’s hair despite the awkward angle, trying to hold him in place. Victor would have grinned, if his mouth hadn’t been so busy—even trussed up and willingly surrendering to Victor’s control, Yuuri was still so insistent to get what he wanted. Victor wanted to give it to him.

As he grazed his teeth lightly over Yuuri once more, he took Yuuri’s cock in hand and gave it three firm strokes. Yuuri’s whole body tensed, and he was coming against his stomach and the sheets a moment later, crying out weakly as he twitched in Victor’s hold.

Victor sat up, smug, and let Yuuri collapse down into the mess he’d made below. He snapped two more photos of Yuuri, looking wrecked and satisfied and beautiful, but he was too impatient to bother with more.

“Come on, darling,” he said, encouraging, as he maneuvered Yuuri off of the pillows, turning him on the bed until he was able to kneel in front of him. He unzipped his trousers, pushing them down just enough to reveal his cock, dripping precum and desperate for attention. “My turn now, mm?”

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open and Victor’s breath hitched. Had there ever been a more stunning vision of perfection? He gripped himself tightly for a moment, struggling for control. He fed his cock slowly to Yuuri, groaning and tossing his head back at the feel of how Yuuri suckled at the head, lapping at him like he was desperate for it.

Reaching down, Victor grasped the big knot between Yuuri’s shoulder blades, where braid met corset, and continued pushing until he was deep in Yuuri’s throat. Trussed up like this, Yuuri had no control, no option but to take what Victor gave him—he looked up at Victor with such trusting, loving eyes, and Victor wanted to give him _everything_.

Slowly at first, Victor began thrusting into Yuuri’s mouth, forcing his eyes to stay open and trained on Yuuri, watching the way his cock disappeared into the wet, welcoming warmth of him, despite the urge to just close his eyes and _feel_. He sped up in increments, until Yuuri’s eyes were closing and he was moaning against the feel of Victor’s cock punching against the back of his throat, again and again.

After one particularly rough thrust, Victor _stayed_ buried in the warmth of Yuuri’s throat, using his hold on the knot to keep Yuuri pressed against him, until he gagged and thrashed. Victor released him immediately, panting. “You make me lose myself,” he gasped, falling forward slightly.

Without Victor to hold him up, Yuuri was down in the sheets once more, but his face was turned and he was smiling. “I love making you feel that way.”

Victor laughed, taking a moment to regain control of himself. “You make me feel incredible, my Yuuri.” As he sat up, his hands trailed down Yuuri’s arms, tracing the pattern of knots. When he reached his wrists, he circled around his hips to find Yuuri hard and wanting. His Yuuri always had amazing stamina. “Come on, darling,” he murmured, maneuvering Yuuri to lay on the pillows once more.

Reaching for the lube with one hand, Victor slathered it generously across his cock and tossed the bottle aside. With his other hand, he kept a firm grip on the ropes, keeping Yuuri held right where he wanted him. 

Leaning down, he kissed along the braid leading up Yuuri’s neck, nipping lightly at the top of his handiwork. “Are you ready?”

Yuuri only moaned in response, turning to press his head into the pillows. Victor took that for a ‘yes,’ and reached down to guide himself into Yuuri’s waiting hole, sliding in with one smooth motion.

They were loud together, as Victor immediately starting thrusting into Yuuri, fucking into him deeply with every movement. Yuuri jerked, crying out when Victor found the right angle, and he adjusted to do it again, and again. Victor lifted Yuuri’s hips even higher, gripping the latticework of ropes between his arms to keep him strung in place, a perfect angle to take Victor’s cock.

The rest of the world faded away: there were just the two of them, Yuuri bound and beautiful and under Victor’s care, gasping and drooling in the sheets as Victor fucked into him, losing himself in the sensation of _Yuuri_ as his name fell from his lips like a mantra, like a prayer.

Victor reached down and around, fisting Yuuri’s cock in time with his thrusts, the slap of skin loud in the room around them. He thrust himself as far into Yuuri as he could go, harder and harder. Eventually Yuuri cried out, clenching around Victor as he came once more onto the sheets. Victor groaned, _yanking_ Yuuri’s hips back against him, pressing deep and throwing his head back as he let himself go, his eyes clenched shut as his balls tightened and released deep into Yuuri.

He came back to himself, relaxing his grip as he realized he was holding Yuuri’s hips so tightly he must have left bruises. He started to pull out, but Yuuri made a noise of protest. “Not… not yet,” he panted out. “I want to feel you in me. Just a little longer.”

“_Fuck_,” Victor moaned, grinding himself against Yuuri as he softened. “You’re so hot. So beautiful, so gorgeous like this, for me.”

Yuuri hummed, sated and content, as Victor continued to lay praises over him, not nearly as many as he deserved. Carefully, Victor arranged them onto their sides, avoiding the wet spot Yuuri had left. It was a little awkward with the ropes still binding Yuuri’s arms tight behind his back, but Victor would happily stay inside of Yuuri for as long as he wanted. He did reach around and pull the blindfold off of his eyes, though.

Victor pressed a kiss against Yuuri’s hair, holding him until his nerves stopped tingling. After a few minutes, he pulled out, despite Yuuri’s protests.

“I need to get these ropes off of you, darling,” he murmured apologetically. He would happily see Yuuri trussed up in intricate designs forever, but he didn’t want to risk damage. Yuuri sighed, but didn’t argue as Victor began unweaving his knots, pulling the rope slowly away from Yuuri’s skin. They hadn’t been too tight—there were marks, but they weren’t deep. Victor rubbed lotion into Yuuri’s skin as Yuuri’s eyes fluttered. He fell asleep somewhere in the middle of Victor caring for him.

He cleaned up as best he could without waking Yuuri, and then slid into bed behind him, pulling Yuuri into his arms where he belonged. Yuuri’s eyes blinked open, heavy, but he relaxed back into Victor’s hold.

“I love you.” His voice was soft, thick with sleep, and it filled an ache deep in Victor’s chest. He leaned in, breathing Yuuri in deep.

“I love you, too,” he murmured as he followed Yuuri to sleep.


End file.
